Field
Various features relate to a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor in redistribution layer of an integrated device.
Background
A typical die is manufactured by depositing several metal layers and several dielectric layers on top of a substrate. The die is manufactured by using a wafer level packaging (WLP) process. FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a wafer. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a portion of a wafer 100. The wafer 100 includes several metal and dielectric layers 102, a pad 104, a passivation layer 106, a first insulation layer 108, a first metal layer 110, a second insulation layer 112, and an under bump metallization (UBM) layer 114. FIG. 1 also illustrates a solder ball 116 on the wafer 100. Specifically, the solder ball 116 is coupled to the UBM layer 114. The pad 104, the first metal layer 110 and the UBM layer 114 are a conductive material (e.g., copper). The first insulation layer 108 and the second insulation layer 112 are polyimide layers (PI), Polybenzoxazole (PBO) or other polymer layers used for repassivation.
In some electronic designs, a capacitor may be required. For example a decoupling capacitor may be needed in a power distribution network (PDN) for a die. In a traditional electronic design, the capacitor may be placed outside of the package. For example, the package that includes a die may be coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB). A capacitor may be coupled to the PCB. Thus, the capacitor may be coupled to the package that includes a die through the PCB. One downside of this approach is that the capacitor may be far away from die. In some instance, it may be ideal and/or optimal to have the capacitor as close as possible to the die. For instance, it may be ideal and/or optimal to have the capacitor coupled to the die and/or die package, while at the same time bypassing a PCB. Moreover, adding a capacitor will increase the height of the package, which is not desirable in mobile applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a design that provides a capacitor in an integrated device (e.g., a die, die package).